


Into the clouds

by Serenity



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What also happened on the plane.<br/>A prequel to "WHY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the clouds

Each word from Erik melted the chaines around Charles' heart. He thanked the drug that he could not hear Erik's thoughts, too. His head was silent but not his heart. He could feel the familiar string being touched. It had been asleep, not the kind of peaceful slumber, but the coma-like state of anesthesia.

It beat again while he looked into the weary eyes of his old friend. Charles remembered a time when Erik had promised to change the world with him, a time where Charles refused to believe that Erik would let any harm come to him. Then he had shot him down and although it was merely an accident, Erik had provoked it. Thank God he could not hear him now!

They played a game of chess on the plane. Erik watched him.

Charles noticed. „You have to talk to me, Erik. I can't read your mind anymore.“ he said.

„You can't go on like this forever. It will destroy your abilities and you know it.“

Charles wanted to respond but he would still sound like this hurt, sulking man from the last ten years. He could not stop thinking about what Logan had said. They had both send him back.

Charles knew there was a way of being with Erik, the only way so far. He said he could not stand the voices anymore but that was not true. There was only one voice he had feared to hear all those years. The agony of Eriks departure outshone the pain of all the mutants.

„Why do you care?“ Charles asked instead.

„You know why.“ he answered.

Charles looked into his eyes.

Erik held his gaze. „It hasn't changed.“

„Mere thoughts won't do now, Erik.“ Charles said challengingly.

Erik turned around, gazing at Logan. The tall man was fast asleep, though Erik knew Logan could snap him in two any second to protect Charles.

He sighed and turned back. How could he show him? Charles sat unmoving, waiting. All these years of waiting and the silence, oh, the silence.

Erik put his hand forward, reaching across the table. He touched his fingers and a jolt went through Charles' body. He felt like a telepath whose abilities were reinitialised. Well, he was a telepath and no drug could erase that memory from his system.

Charles pulled his hand away. „You're hurting me.“ And he meant it in any possible way.

Erik's hand lingered on the table. „You're just not used to this anymore. Please.“

Charles got up, agitated. No, something was wrong. „Don't touch me, Erik, don't.“ he pleaded and his words turned into sobs. „Please.“ he said and went to the floor.

The drug. It was wearing off. It should not for many hours. Charles panicked. The touch, it had powered up all his senses, including the telepathic one. Soon the voices would come back, all the voices and the ONE. He looked at Erik and felt the same confusion like on the beach ten years ago, heartbreak and fear at the same time.

_Remember our place_. Erik thought.

The ONE voice was back. Charles shut his eyes but all he saw now was the quiet shore where they had met in restless nights. Erik was leading him right into it.

_You're hurting me._ Charles thought.

_I did,_ Erik said. _And I said I'm sorry, I truly am. Now you're only hurting yourself, Charles._

_You don't say,_ he responded.

_You are but a shadow of the man you can be without your gift. Don't throw it away. Not because of me._ Erik said.

_Get out of my head and face me where I truly am!_ Charles said and suddenly they were on the plane again. Logan still slept. The voice was gone.

Erik lowered down to the ground, next to Charles, who could not move away. „Your way, then...“ he said. With his powers he raised Charles gently from the floor and settled him into his arms. „..old friend.“ and kissed him gently.

Charles could feel the drug being supressed entirely.

„I am sorry.“ Erik said when their lips parted.

He carried him to a couch in the far corner of the room. They kissed again and then Erik lay his head on the other man's chest.

Tears welled up in Charles' eyes. „I can't feel my legs.“ he said and Erik knew what he was implying.

He softly touched the numb area between Charles legs. There had been a time where he had sent endless pleasures through it but not anymore. The only thing left was the memory of it. They both were broken and so much had been buried between them.

„I can still kiss you and feel you, Charles.“

„It won't be the same.“

„How could it be.“

„Only when I take the drug.“

Erik got up. „I cannot undo what I have done but I will be damned if I am responsible for you disabling yourself that way.“

Logan stirred. Soon he might wake up.

„Stop touching me and the drug will resurface, Erik.“ Charles said, trying to shift his body.

Erik moved away from him and slowly the remaining voices faded. Charles' legs began to work. Erik wanted to feel his skin but it wasn't meant to be. The moment he touched him, they would go limp again. It was a tragedy he had brought upon them. His anger had almost killed the man he loved but Charles did not give up on him. How did he ever deserve this? Maybe the shore was a place they could both heal.

„I'll keep our place, no matter what, Charles.“ Erik said and they took seats again, playing their game of chess while Logan rubbed his eyes and the silence resurged.


End file.
